The present disclosure generally relates to a method and a system for generating a container image.
As computer technology increases, machine learning capabilities have become increasingly more important to businesses leveraging machine learning models for predictive analysis. Machine learning models include one or more machine learning algorithms that may be continuously trained with one or more training sets. The training process for the machine learning model continues until a desired accuracy level is achieved. Once the machine learning model is trained, businesses are able to input sets of data for predictive analysis.